


toi et moi

by griefhoney



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Non AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griefhoney/pseuds/griefhoney
Summary: yunho dances and changmin watches.





	toi et moi

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt that i got on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/saddermachine)

Changmin watches, transfixed, as the bass of the next track comes thudding down from the speakers all around them. As heavy and deafening as it is it’s not quite enough to drown out frantic screams of the audience and Changmin allows himself a brief half-smile.

He watches as one of the many stylists flutters around him, dabbing at his face and neck with a small black towel. He watches as Yunho sways, mesmerizing even on the tiny monitor Changmin’s currently focused on, the black ribbons of his outfit fluttering as he moves.

“Changmin-ssi,” one of the stylists hisses over the noise and he lifts his arms automatically, not once taking his eyes off the screen even as his shirt is pulled up over his face and hastily replaced with a fresh one.

Someone starts attacking his face with a make-up sponge and he lets them without his usual put-upon sighs and jokes, too intent on catching Yunho’s every move.

It’s not like he’s never seen this dance before, because he has – plenty of times in fact. Catching Yunho’s eye in the practice room mirror just to watch his steps falter a little or his grip on one of the back-up dancers slip. It’s an innocent power-trip that Changmin makes sure he doesn’t indulge in too often.

Yunho can’t see him now and a good thing too probably, judging by the flustered flutterings of the people around him. One veteran stylist seems a little less impressed by the look on his face and she manages briefly to get him to look away from the monitor and into her eyes so she can touch up the dark smudges on his eyelids.

“Jealousy is not a good look on you,” she says.

“I’m not jealous.”

“No?” A knowing smile flickers across her face when he bends just a little to peer at the monitor over her shoulder. “Just watching?”

He spares her a companionable roll of the eyes.

“Just watching,” he confirms.

The song is drawing to a close and Yunho, now dressed only in white and pale beige, swirls around the stage drawing gasps and screams from his adoring crowd. Around him, the back-up dancers weave and duck, adept and flawless in their execution – doing a job that isn’t foreign to Changmin. Not that that stops his fingers from flexing instinctively when they curl around Yunho like smoke dressed in skin and red lipstick.

“You know,” the stylist suddenly says as the activity around them picks up considerably and hands start tugging and adjusting his outfit, “I don’t remember requesting a choker for Yunho-ssi’s outfit – not for this song at least.”

Changmin grins. “Funny how the world works.”

She gives him a look.

“Indeed.”

 

*

 

Their car takes the long way to Changmin’s apartment. It’s a precaution as much as it’s also a habit left over from the days where they sat hunched in their seats, a constant undercurrent of fear making these rare private moments almost feel like torture.

But that’s not the case anymore, but it’s a hard habit to kick and so they go the long way round, down side streets and dark alleyways. After almost 16 years of keeping secrets, this is their most well-kept one.

Changmin’s hand is somewhere on the seat between himself and Yunho, who’s still glowing slightly from the aftermath of a show well-done and his hand is resting close enough for Changmin to feel the heat radiating off him.

The aftershow adrenaline crash doesn’t stop the small sun that Changmin is convinced lives in Yunho’s chest from burning bright. It has a gravitational pull that would make Jupiter green with jealousy and Changmin is an astronaut with a deathwish.

With his eyes not once leaving his phone he takes Yunho’s hand.

Yunho follows easily, struggling a little against the restrictions of his seatbelt until he’s got his head propped up against the hard line of Changmin’s shoulder.

“Turn the brightness down,” Yunho mumbles as Changmin scrolls down his seemingly endless Instagram feed.

“Close your eyes,” he retorts.

“They _are_ closed.”

Changmin turns the brightness down.

 

*

 

In the lift the _wantwantwant_ that Changmin had managed to keep to the edges of his consciousness finally breaks free of its rather feeble restraints. Which is why Yunho’s currently pressed up against one of the smudged glass walls, one hand grappling with the railing and the other trying to find purchase in the cropped hair at the back of Changmin’s head.

He’s laughing soundlessly against Changmin’s mouth, flushed and exhausted, his usual coordination and fluidity replaced by something a lot clumsier. Sounds – sweet and breathless – and half-finished words are tumbling out of him and Changmin catches them before the security cameras get the chance to steal them away from him.

He’s not jealous, just not particularly fond of sharing.

“‘m tired,” Yunho gasps when Changmin presses something that’s only distantly related to a kiss into the dip by his collarbone.

The grip Changmin has on his hips tightens, bruising through the material of Yunho’s hoodie and whatever else he had to say breaks off into a soundless moan.

“D’you want me to stop?” Changmin asks with his teeth scraping against the collum of Yunho’s throat. He knows what the answer’s going to be but isn’t above indulging himself.

“N-no,” Yunho breathes.

The lift _dings_ happily and Changmin’s hauling Yunho out into the darkened hall before the doors have even fully opened.

“Didn’t quite catch that,” he grits out and although he’s no stranger to multitasking – trying to remember his password with Yunho’s hands slipping underneath his shirt is a challenge he’s never entirely prepared for.

“Don’t–don’t stop. Don’t you _dare_.”

Changmin laughs, pressing close as the door clicks open – close enough to feel Yunho shiver.

“As you wish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever written anything that's not an AU for these two before (cheers to trying new things!)


End file.
